


Bike Messenger

by Michael_Demos



Category: Darkwing Duck (Fandom), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: AU, Father figure Scrooge, Foster dad Jim, Gen, Spider-Man Tobey Maguire inspired scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Demos/pseuds/Michael_Demos
Summary: Set in an AU where Jim Starling raised Drake Mallard as his son- neither know of the other’s alter ego. Based off of that Thanksgiving dinner scene in Spider-Man.
Relationships: Jim Starling & Drake Mallard, Launchpad McQuack/Drake Mallard, Scrooge McDuck & Launchpad McQuack
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Bike Messenger

“DW, you’re bleeding!!” Launchpad’s alarmed shout alerted everyone at the table, and Drake glanced down. To his dismay, the blood from when he’d gotten his arm cut fighting Negaduck earlier had leaked through the hastily applied bandages and through his shirt.

“Bleeding?” Drake repeated, mind racing. Think of something, think of something-  _ his foster father was watching! _

“Oh yeah, I remember. That.” He forced a laugh. “I stepped off a curb on the way over and got clipped by a bike messenger.”

The other three ducks stared.

“A bike messenger, lad?” Scrooge asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I- yeah,” Drake answered. He swallowed hard, hoping nobody noticed how sweaty he’d become. “They- they should really watch where they’re going.”

“I agree,” Launchpad said with a nod. “Even when I crash I’m sure to never hit anyone!”

“Well, lad,” Scrooge said decisively, standing up, “there’s nae any sense leaving it open like that. I’ll get the first aid kit, then we can say the spells. This is Drake’s first Thanksgiving in this apartment, and we are  _ not _ going to be invaded by turkey demons this year,” he added, exiting the room.

There was silence, then Jim asked slowly, “how did you say that happened, Drake?”

The mallard hesitated, then answered, “...bike messenger. Knocked me down.”

Launchpad glanced between the two. “Um… I’m gonna go help Mr. McDee with the first aid kit. ‘Scuse me, Mr. Starling.” Drake sent a desperate look his way, but the pilot had already exited.

“If you’ll excuse me, Drake,” Jim said, standing suddenly, “I have some urgent business I need to attend to.”

“Leaving so soon?” Scrooge and Launchpad had returned.

“Something’s… come to my attention,” Jim replied, again glancing at Drake.

“Are ye all right?” Scrooge asked, concerned.

“I’m fine,” Jim answered distractedly, not taking his eyes off of his son. “Just fine.” He shook his head, becoming alert again. “Thank you, Mr. McDuck, McQuack. Enjoy the meal.”

Drake stood up and followed his dad out of the apartment. “Hey, what are you doing?”

“I have to leave,” Jim said bluntly.

“Dad, I planned this whole thing so you could meet Launchpad. What’s wrong?”

“Business,” Jim said. He turned to go, but Drake caught his arm.

“Dad, this guy is important to me.”

“Drake, please,” Jim sighed, tearing his arm away. “Look at him! Do you think he’s sniffing around because he likes your personality?!”

Drake flinched at that. “Dad-“

“He seems nice, they’re all nice, until they’re snarling after your wallet,” growled Jim angrily. “Word of advice, kid- do what you need to, then leave him in the dust.”

With that, the older duck stormed down the stairs. The echoing bang of the slammed door left Drake standing alone, stunned.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I need to rewrite Spider-Man as this DWD AU...


End file.
